ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Back to School
Back to School is the fifth episode in the series Simien 10. Plot Simien, Allen and Vorkus are sent to school since they were caught outside by a cop, mistaken for kids because I.D. masks. Simien, after one lesson, wants to get away. After escaping as Dragonfly, he is attacked by a Flourana. The Flourana defeats him, but Simien managed to turn back before he was defeated completely. Later, after one more lesson, Simien takes advantage of all the kids there and turns into Bonecrusher to scare them. He is then attacked by the geology teacher, Mr. Terranski, who turns out to be the species of Armodrillo. After a short fight Terranski runs away. Later, Simien, Allen and Vorkus discover more teachers that are aliens, such as the sports teacher being Appoplexian and the math teacher being Splixson. At the lunch break, Simien is threatened by the school bully. He takes of his I.D. mask, showing everyone that he is a Arachnichimp, and that Vorkus is a Gourmand. The teachers see that too, and call Simien, Allen and Vorkus to the principals office. When they get there, they get attacked by the whole school staff who show their alien self. Simien, as Tongue Twister, Vorkus and Allen defeat some of the aliens, but then are attacked and unconsious. When they wake up, they are in a room and strapped to a chair. Vorkus asks whats going on, and the principal, who is a Tetramand, explains that the school staff actually crashed on Earth in the spaceship, and the spaceship lost all it's electricity. The staff discovered that humans generate electricity by themselves, and a school would be good place to get electricity from hundreds of humans. No one ever discovered, since the kids usually returned tired from school. Now, said the principal, a Gourmand and a Arachnichimp make more body electricity from humans, and the chairs Allen, Simien and Vorkus are in suck electricity from their body. Simien asked where is the spaceship, and the principal explained that the school is the spaceship. Since Simien's arms are strapped to the chair, Allen shoots a diamond to release one of Simien's arms to activate the Polytrix. Simien turns into Absorbat, and sucks the electricity from the ship and uses it to fight the staff. He defeats all of them, and when he reaches the principal, he straps him to the chair, and the spaceship gets alot of electricity from him. Simien, Allen and Vorkus run back to the Nave Espacial, to tell Zynon about the school. Zynon says that they still need to learn, and that one school is run by aliens doesn't mean they shouldn't learn. Zynon sends them to a different school to learn in. Meanwhile, the school spaceship rose up, and flew away from Earth. Main events *The first appearance of the alien teachers, Principal Tetrask, Dragonfly, Bonecrusher and Tongue Twister *Simien, Allen and Vorkus go to school for the first time *The school turns out to be full with aliens *The first episode around only Vorkus, Simien and Allen *Simien transforms for the first time into Dragonfly, Bonecrusher, Tongue Twister Aliens Used *Dragonfly *Bonecrusher *Drillbit *Tongue Twister *Absorbat Characters *Simien *Allen *Vorkus *Zynon (cameo at the end) Villains *Mr. Terranski (Talpaedan) (geology teacher) *Mr. Chlorovich (Flourana) (biology teacher) *Mr. Fort (Appoplexian) (sports teacher) *Mr. Chlon (Splixson) (math teacher) *Principal Tetrask (Tetramand) Category:Simien 10 Category:Episodes in Simien 10 Category:Episodes